


It's All Over Now, Baby Blue

by endlesslymissed



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Antwerp fic, Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also mentions of, but theo is not as repressed as he usually is, they are both dumb
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslymissed/pseuds/endlesslymissed
Summary: - O co chodzi, Potter? Nie Vegas, ale Antwerpia, dziesięć lat później. Znaleźliśmy się, nie cieszysz się? Myślałem, że po tylu latach chciałeś mnie zobaczyć.- Cieszę się, tylko… Nie widziałem cię tyle czasu, myślałem o tobie tak długo aż w końcu przestałem czekać. Zupełnie jakbyś nie istniał. – unikałem jego wzroku, choć wiedziałem, że jego spojrzenie śmiało celowało we mnie. – I kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Nowym Jorku, potem ten obraz… Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, dalej kurwa nie wiem co myśleć. I bycie tutaj, z tobą, w jakimś sensie jest trudne do zniesienia, rozumiesz?
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It's All Over Now, Baby Blue

_Antwerpia, Belgia_

Pierwszego dnia nie mówiłem praktycznie nic. Dłużące się godziny spędziłem na sofie w salonie Borisa, przykryty dwiema kołdrami, choć sam do końca nie wiedziałem, czy przez dreszcze co jakiś czas wstrząsające moim ciałem było mi zimno, czy gorąco.

Boris proponował bym położył się w jego sypialni, z tą samą szczerością i nie skrępowaną niczym bezpośredniością, które cieszyły, ale jednocześnie sprawiały, że czułem absurdalną potrzebę zwiększenia między nami dystansu, mimo że po tak długim czasie rozłąki byliśmy sobie w pewnym sensie obcy. Gdy Boris spostrzegł moją zaskoczoną minę, od razu się zreflektował. Jednak wcale nie wydawał się skrępowany, co doprowadzało mnie do szału. Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle był w stanie czuć się niezręcznie.

\- Mogę spać na sofie, to żaden problem, Potter. Poza tym, w takim stanie nie jesteś zbyt pociągający. – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. – Nie rób takiej miny.

W normalnych warunkach rzuciłbym jakąś kąśliwą uwagę albo odwrócił wzrok obdarzając Borisa jednym z wyzwisk, ale byłem tak wyczerpany, że tylko nieznacznie uniosłem kącik ust, po czym opadłem bezwładnie na sofę, oddychając ciężko. Drżałem, miałem gorączkę. Nie pamiętałem podróży z Amsterdamu do Antwerpii; równie dobrze mogliśmy być teraz na Alasce, nie zauważyłbym tego.

Boris zaopatrzył mnie w potrzebne leki i wmusił we mnie obiad (zupa z puszki, co nie było zaskoczeniem. Nawet nie śmiałem podejrzewać go o to, że potrafi gotować). Włączył _Kill Billa_ i spoczął na fotelu nieopodal kanapy okupowanej przeze mnie w całości, gdzie grzałem się pod kołdrami, którymi własnoręcznie mnie opatulił. Czułem się dziwnie – naszym seansom filmowym zazwyczaj towarzyszyła bliskość. Zerkałem na niego, gdy skupiał się na swoich ulubionych scenach; starałem się jednak odsunąć od siebie nieproszone myśli.

Większość filmu oglądałem półświadomie, zasypiając co jakiś czas. Widok Umy Thurman i lejących się na ekranie litrów krwi przeplatały się z profilem Borisa. W końcu odleciałem na dobre; świadomość odzyskałem, gdy wolno płynęły napisy końcowe.

Boris podniósł się z fotela i przeciągnął. Dżinsy zsunęły się lekko z jego bioder, a wygnieciona koszula podwinęła się, odsłaniając fragment bladej skóry.

\- Która to godzina? – zapytałem sennie.

\- Dziewiętnasta. – zerknął na zbyt szpanerski jak na mój gust zegarek. – Zostawię cię tu, Potter, musisz odpocząć. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, wołaj, będę w sypialni.

Już miał wyjść, ale odwrócił się jeszcze w moją stronę.

\- Porozmawiamy jutro, nie? Nie musisz zaraz wyjeżdżać, ni nic. Możesz zostać jak długo chcesz. Mi też przyda się kilka dni odpoczynku.

Znów zaskoczony jego otwartością, nie powiedziałem ani słowa. Gdy zniknął w drzwiach sypialni, niemal od razu zapadłem w sen.

***

Twardy sen spowodowany wyczerpaniem nie był mi dany na długo. Ocknąłem się nagle, nerwowo zrywając się z kanapy. W pierwszych sekundach spanikowałem, nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. Po chwili zalały mnie wspomnienia na wpół przespanego dnia. Boris, jego zupy z puszki, jego rozbrajająca szczerość, _Kill Bill_ , Antwerpia. Wszystko w porządku, jesteś bezpieczny, powtarzałem sobie, gdy poczułem uderzenie gorąca, a mój oddech stał się płytki.

Nie mogłem spać. Zegar wskazywał trzecią trzydzieści. Dreszcze ustały, ale zgromadzony wcześniej stres zaczynał zbierać swoje żniwo. Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli poleżę jeszcze chwilę dłużej, wybuchnę. Musiałem czymś zająć swój umysł.

Zachowując się najciszej jak mogłem, podniosłem się z kanapy i zapaliłem światło. Nie chciałem obudzić Borisa, potrzebował odpoczynku równie mocno jak ja. Mój wzrok powędrował w kierunku korytarza. Drzwi do jego pokoju były zamknięte tylko do połowy.

Łóżko było imponujących rozmiarów. Boris leżał na samym środku, ubrany w czarną koszulkę i bokserki, kołdra odrzucona na bok. Uliczne światła zaglądały śmiało do pokoju przez niezasłonięte okna, otulając sylwetkę Borisa żółtawą poświatą. Spał spokojnie, w Vegas też tak było. Ja nie mogłem złapać oddechu, drżałem, oczy szeroko otwarte, obok Boris. Boris normalnie paplający bez przerwy, przeklinający w kilku językach, głośny, bezkompromisowy, w nocy zadawał się być zupełnie do siebie niepodobny. W nocy nie było śladu po głośnym śmiechu i rzucanych często wulgaryzmach, były tylko pewne ramiona mierzące się z moim drżącym ciałem; spokojny szept i mój urywany oddech.

_Shh Potter, to tylko ja._

Poczułem ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Nie mogłem znowu się w to zagłębiać. Przymknąłem drzwi i wróciłem do salonu. Wreszcie byłem rozbudzony na tyle, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej mieszkaniu Borisa. Słusznie nazwał je loftem artysty bez sztuki. Ściany były praktycznie nagie, żadnych ozdób, żadnych obrazów. W mieszkaniu brakowało drobiazgów, które świadczyłyby o czyjejś stałej obecności. Nie było oprawionych w ramki zdjęć, kwiatów, o które trzeba było regularnie dbać, a na meblach – zawodowe zboczenie – brakowało typowych śladów codziennego użytkowania. Widać było, że Boris stosunkowo rzadko tu gościł.

W połączonej z salonem kuchni panował porządek, lecz i tu nie wynikał ze schludności lokatora, a raczej z braku jego obecności. Na kuchence wciąż stał samotny garnek, w którym Boris podgrzał dla nas zupę z puszki. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie – nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie gotującego obiad, ubranego w fartuch Borisa.

Mieszkanie samo w sobie było piękne. Podłogi wyłożone ciemnym parkietem, wysokie pomieszczenia, duże okna. Lokum niezbyt wielkie, przytulne, ale jednocześnie przestrzenne. Urządzone było stylowo, ale niektóre meble z pewnością pochodzące z sieciowych sklepów meblowych zastąpiłbym jakimiś gustownymi antykami lub oryginalnymi „składakami” Hobiego, które tak uwielbiałem.

Zdawało się jednak, że Boris bardzo szybko wypełnił pustkę tego mieszkania. Wystarczyło jedno popołudnie by ożywił je swoją obecnością. Drobne szczegóły – marynarka zostawiona na oparciu fotela, paczka papierosów na stoliku do kawy, złota zapalniczka (podobna do tej, która kiedyś należała do jego ojca, a potem Boris podarował ją mnie) sprawiały, że odczuwałem jego obecność niemalże boleśnie.

Podszedłem do regału pełnego książek. Tytuły w różnych językach – angielski, rosyjski, polski, ale też francuski, niemiecki i holenderski (ile języków znał Boris?). Wodziłem palcem po grzbietach, zatrzymałem się na _Idiocie_ Dostojewskiego.

Ponowny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Wydanie w języku rosyjskim, stary egzemplarz, naderwany róg tylnej okładki. Taka sama jak ta, którą Boris tak zawzięcie czytał w Vegas. Wtedy nie rozumiałem jego obsesji na punkcie tej powieści, nigdy wcześniej mi jej nie wyjaśnił. Albo wyjaśnił, tylko byłem zbyt pijany, żeby pamiętać. Wspomniał o tym w Amsterdamie, gdy wrócił, by powiedzieć mi o _Szczygle_. Teraz rozumiałem, choć nie do końca wierzyłem – zbyt wiele popełnionych błędów, które bezustannie zdawały się ściągać mnie w dół. Moje życie było niekończącą się katastrofą i stale zaabsorbowany własnymi słabościami i wyrzutami sumienia nie potrafiłem spojrzeć na świat z dystansu, dostrzec coś więcej. Właśnie to zawsze przyciągało mnie do Borisa – życie nie traktowało go łaskawie, a on i tak był mu lojalny w sposób, w jaki ja nie potrafiłem. Kurczowo trzymał się go, brał co tylko mógł.

Wśród winylowych płyt ponownie tytuły, których nie znałem. Boris miał bardzo zróżnicowany gust i choć nasze upodobania były często zbieżne – w Vegas bardzo często słuchaliśmy muzyki z mojego ipoda – to od czasu do czasu przyłapywałem go na nuceniu jakiejś rosyjskiej opery lub polskiej przyśpiewki, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie śpiewu Borisa, niemal zawsze zabarwionego pijackim rozbawieniem lub cichą melancholią, którą od czasu do czasu budził w nim alkohol w te bardziej spokojne noce.

Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy zobaczyłem obok siebie albumy The Beatles, The Velvet Underground i Radiohead. Momentalnie powróciły do mnie wszystkie dni, w które Boris w kółko śpiewał wybrane piosenki. Jego obsesja na punkcie _Dear Prudence_ , jego pijacka skłonność do filozoficznych przemyśleń i _Karma Police_ śpiewana po raz któryś z rzędu, mimo że serdecznie dość miałem tej piosenki.

Między albumami zauważyłem wycinek z gazety, złożony na pół. Rozłożyłem go delikatnie i moim oczom ukazał się _Szczygieł._ Obraz wycięty był z jakiegoś artykułu, zapewne poświęconego zaginionym dziełom sztuki lub stratom poniesionym w zamachu bombowym. Czy Boris celowo trzymał ten wycinek akurat między płytami, których słuchaliśmy razem? Być może nie tylko moją domeną był sentymentalizm, który często uważałem za cechę zupełnie zbędną. Być może _Szczygieł_ i dla Borisa miał jakąś wartość poza tą czysto materialną. Nie pojmowałem dlaczego ukradł mi obraz. Ale i sam Boris zdawał się tego do końca nie rozumieć.

Nad półkami z adapterem i płytami dostrzegłem pocztówki przyklejone do ściany. Substytut zdjęć, pamiątki kogoś, kto nie ma swojego stałego miejsca; jest jednocześnie wszędzie i nigdzie. Kilka miejsc nie było dla mnie zaskoczeniem – Australia, Holandia, USA (konkretnie Vegas, stan Nevada, co odnotowałem z uśmiechem), ale też kilka innych – Francja, Niemcy, Nowa Zelandia. Wyobrażałem sobie, że w życiu Borisa było tyle epizodów, które istniały gdzieś w przestrzeni wspomnień zupełnie dla mnie niedostępnych; były abstrakcją. Przez lata, gdy myślałem o nim, zawsze jawił się w moim umyśle jako część pustynnego krajobrazu przedmieść Las Vegas – nie potrafiłem zobaczyć go nigdzie indziej. Zupełnie jakby nie istniał poza gwieździstym niebem odbijającym się w tafli basenu, pijackim zamroczeniem, zapachem chlorowanej wody i ciepłem, którym dzielił się ze mną każdej przespanej razem nocy. Dopóki nie spotkałem go ponownie kilka tygodni temu, byłem gotowy uwierzyć, że Boris jedynie mi się przyśnił – astralna projekcja, pobożne życzenie posiadania przyjaciela, dzięki któremu nie chciałbym umrzeć tu i teraz.

Ale był prawdziwy. Zmieniony, choć dokładnie ten sam, spał w pokoju obok. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić z tą rewelacją. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, sprawa z obrazem przyćmiła wszystko inne, dlatego nie miałem siły i odwagi zastanowić się nad tym, co powrót Borisa znaczy. I czy w ogóle coś znaczy. Równie dobrze mogliśmy nie zobaczyć się kolejne dziesięć lat po tym jak wyjadę stąd i wrócę do Nowego Jorku. Wolałem o tym nie myśleć.

Wziąłem tabletki nasenne, które Boris zostawił dla mnie na stoliku przy sofie. Chciałem zasnąć, nie myśleć przez chwilę. Gdy leki zaczęły działać i moje powieki stały się ciężkie, przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że dokładnie słyszę miarowy oddech Borisa śpiącego w sąsiednim pokoju. Jakaś część mnie chciała być tam z nim, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że nie powinienem.

***

Drugiego dnia zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Zachowywaliśmy się w swoim towarzystwie zupełnie naturalnie, choć początkowo wciąż omijaliśmy drażliwe tematy i wszystkie rzeczy, które powinniśmy sobie wyjaśnić. Przyjazna oficjalność nie trwała długo. Szybko zaczęliśmy opowiadać sobie anegdoty z naszych żyć. Nie musieliśmy się wysilać, tematy do rozmowy przychodziły same. Dalej umieliśmy się nawzajem rozbawić, dalej uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie w ten sam sposób, zupełnie jakbyśmy wszystkie dni minionych lat spędzili razem.

Po zjedzonym śniadaniu oglądaliśmy filmy. Złożyłem pościel i odłożyłem ją na fotel, dając do zrozumienia, że chcę, by Boris usiadł obok mnie. Mój sygnał zrozumiał natychmiast. To było dla nas naturalne, być w pobliżu siebie. Nie potrafiłem inaczej, gdy znajdowałem się w jego towarzystwie. 

Zajęty rozmową ranek, nieco senne popołudnie. Praktycznie nie ruszaliśmy się z kanapy. Telewizja była dla mnie tylko tłem – nawet gdy nie mówiliśmy zbyt wiele i odpoczywaliśmy w ciszy, nie mogłem skupić się na niczym innym, jak tylko na obecności Borisa obok mnie. Teraz, gdy sprawa z obrazem była wyjaśniona, gdy zostaliśmy sami, odcięci od wszelkich wypadków naszych żyć, nie potrafiłem zająć swoich myśli niczym innym. Moje zmysły również zdawały się działać jednotorowo. Obserwowałem Borisa, słuchałem jego żywiołowej gadaniny, jego śmiechu. Od czasu do czasu pojawiała się chęć dotknięcia go, jakbym potrzebował potwierdzenia, że Boris tutaj jest; ale nie pozwalałem sobie na to.

\- Jestem zdecydowanie za trzeźwy – powiedział do mnie, gdy już zastał nas wieczór.

Postawił na stoliku przede mną butelkę Russkij Standard.

\- Co, moje towarzystwo jest tak męczące, że musisz się napić? – uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie.

\- Nie, glupyy. Przez wzgląd na stare czasy powinniśmy się urżnąć. To pierwsza zasada gościnności, Potter.

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że nie na tym polega zasada gościnności.

Krzątał się przez chwilę po salonie. Wyłączył telewizor, który od jakiegoś czasu i tak był ściszony; wyciągnął kieliszki do wódki. Obserwowałem go uważnie.

\- Oj, Potter. Dzisiaj ja ustalam zasady.

Uniosłem ręce w poddańczym geście. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, nieco rozbawieni.

\- A więc niech tak będzie.

***

Włączył biały album Beatlesów i poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę.

\- Boris, czy musisz to robić?

\- Co? – odwrócił się w moim kierunku, wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o szczerej konsternacji.

\- Ta muzyka… - zdjąłem okulary i potarłem oczy. – Nie jesteśmy w Vegas.

\- To prawda. Nie jesteśmy.

Westchnąłem głośno. Nie potrafiłem precyzyjnie wyjaśnić, o co mi chodziło i nie potrafiłem sprawić, by Boris zrozumiał. Być może sam do końca nie wiedziałem w czym tkwił problem.

\- O co chodzi, Potter? Nie Vegas, ale Antwerpia, dziesięć lat później. Znaleźliśmy się, nie cieszysz się? Myślałem, że po tylu latach chciałeś mnie zobaczyć.

\- Cieszę się, tylko… Nie widziałem cię tyle czasu, myślałem o tobie tak długo aż w końcu przestałem czekać. Zupełnie jakbyś nie istniał. – unikałem jego wzroku, choć wiedziałem, że jego spojrzenie śmiało celowało we mnie. – I kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Nowym Jorku, potem ten obraz… Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, dalej kurwa nie wiem co myśleć. I bycie tutaj, z tobą, w jakimś sensie jest trudne do zniesienia, rozumiesz?

Nie odpowiedział. Napełnił swój kieliszek wódką i wypił od razu. Wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony tym, co mu przed chwilą powiedziałem, podczas gdy ja miałem wrażenie, że świat walił się z każdym słowem. Płynnym ruchem podszedł do adaptera i zmienił płytę.

\- Lepiej?

Usiadł obok mnie na sofie.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

\- W pewnym sensie rozumiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział po chwili. – Chciałem cię zobaczyć, odnaleźć cię w Nowym Jorku, ale te lata były tak popieprzone… A gdy zdarzały się momenty względnego spokoju, bałem się spotkania z tobą, myślałem, że wiesz o obrazie. Nie chciałem stanąć z tobą twarzą w twarz wiedząc, że mnie nienawidzisz.

\- Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie kiedykolwiek cię nienawidzić.

Boris uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobra wiadomość. Wypijmy za to, Potter.

Ta prosta, pełna przyjacielskiej ufności odpowiedź sprawiła, że zniknął patos, jeszcze sekundę temu obecny. Specjalność Borisa – radzenie sobie z niezręcznością i zamienianie poważnych momentów w błahostkę.

Była jednak rzecz, nad którą nie mogłem przestać się zastanawiać. Ta myśl pojawiała się w mojej głowie już w Nowym Jorku.

\- Czy to wszystko z powodu obrazu? – musiałem zapytać. Inaczej nie przestałbym o tym myśleć jeszcze długo po wyjeździe z Antwerpii. – Chciałeś mnie zobaczyć tylko po to, by naprawić swój błąd?

\- Potter… Jak możesz tak myśleć? Ya skuchal po tebe. Uczyli cię tego na twoich lekcjach rosyjskiego?

Pokiwałem głowo przecząco, choć doskonale rozumiałem co do mnie powiedział. Chciałem usłyszeć to jeszcze raz.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. – swoje ciało skierował ku mojemu. Położył dłoń na moim karku, jego palce bawiły się moimi włosami. – Za tym.

Wstrzymywałem oddech. Dotyk Borisa parzył i nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Tak łatwo przychodziło nam bycie ze sobą, tak po prostu. Nie byliśmy w Vegas, to prawda. Inne okoliczności, ale takie samo uczucie. Pragnienie, którego nie mogłem zrozumieć i z którym nie potrafiłem sobie poradzić, szczególnie w sytuacjach jak ta.

\- Boris… - zrozumiałem, że tutaj, niemal dziesięć lat później, wciąż chciałem, żeby był blisko. Jakbym inaczej nie potrafił. Jakby jego obecność była ściśle związana z moją. Niema transakcja, dziwna obietnica – jeśli istnieję w twojej przestrzeni, to muszę być blisko.

\- Znowu to robisz. – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nic nie mówisz, ale myślisz tak głośno, że równie dobrze mógłbyś zacząć krzyczeć. Nie robiłoby to różnicy.

Zabrał dłoń z mojego karku, wciąż jednak siedział niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- O co chodzi, Potter?

\- Boris. – jedyne, co mogłem z siebie wydusić, to jego imię. Jedyna pewna w tym wszystkim rzecz – on tu jest, ze mną, jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Tak cholernie szczery i bezpośredni, że miałem ochotę krzyczeć.

Wciąż nie mogłem przyzwyczaić się do jego widoku, jego obecności. Teraz krótsze czarne włosy, wciąż w nieładzie, ale dużo bardziej zadbane niż w Vegas. Ciemne oczy – te dobrze rozpoznawałem – wydawały się prawie niezmienione. I ten elegancki ubiór, który przyjąłem z zaskoczeniem i niemą aprobatą, gdy spotkałem go w Nowym Jorku. Skórzane buty na obcasie, wyglądające na nieprzyzwoicie drogie, teraz stały obok fotela. Koszula, nieco luźna, rękawy podwinięte. Boris wyglądał jak model z katalogu Ralpha Laurena, ale jednocześnie było w jego wyglądzie coś niepokojącego. Zdradzały to podkrążone oczy, widoczne blizny i uśmiech, który sugerował kłopoty.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał… - przerwał chwilę ciszy, moje oczy ponownie skupiły się na jego czarnych tęczówkach. Ten sam błysk w oku, który widziałem w Amsterdamie, częściowo wywołany alkoholem. – Chociaż nie było dnia, żebym nie myślał o tym, co ci zrobiłem, to twoja ptitsa nie była jedynym powodem, Potter. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, gdybym nigdy ci obrazu nie ukradł… Cóż, nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało. – zamilknął na chwilę. - Ale gdybym był w stanie, na pewno bym cię odnalazł. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę… Okazuje się, że obraz był w jakimś sensie gwarancją, że cię zobaczę. Zabawne, prawda?

Milczałem. Chłonąłem jego słowa, ale czułem się sparaliżowany.

\- Mam wrażenie, że uważasz to wszystko za jeden wielki cholerny przypadek, fakt, że się znowu widzimy. Albo co gorsza, że to spotkanie jest dla mnie tylko jakimś dziwnym obowiązkiem, sposobem na zagłuszenie moich wyrzutów sumienia.

Boris miał rację. Dokładnie tak myślałem. Choć jego gościnność i radość z powodu, że mnie widzi wydawały się jak najbardziej autentyczne, to część mnie uporczywie twierdziła, iż to wszystko było dla Borisa transakcją z jego własnym sumieniem.

\- I mówiłem poważnie, gdy proponowałem ci pracę u siebie – ciągnął dalej, choć bardzo chciałem, żeby przestał. – Pomyślałem, że nasze życia znów mogłyby się przeplatać.

Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować na te słowa. Ponownie wydawały mi się zbyt szczere. Odchrząknąłem głośno i sięgnąłem po butelkę wódki, by napełnić kieliszki. Podałem jeden Borisowi, wciąż jednak na niego nie patrzyłem. Czułem na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem. – tylko tyle byłem w stanie z siebie wydusić.

Chciałem zostawić ten temat w spokoju. Chciałem powiedzieć, Boris, słuchaj, możemy wciągnąć kreskę, leżeć i patrzeć w sufit z nieskrywaną fascynacją, zupełnie jakby stanowił centrum wszechświata. I kiedy spojrzałem w końcu na Borisa, śmiało patrzącego mi w oczy, odgarniającego co jakiś czas włosy z twarzy, miałem wrażenie, że było to możliwe. Ale pewność i dojrzałość wypowiadanych przez niego słów była dla mnie niczym zimny prysznic – minęło prawie dziesięć lat, nie byliśmy już dziećmi, nie byliśmy już w Vegas, a Borisowi bezpośrednia konfrontacja przychodziła dużo łatwiej niż bym sobie tego życzył.

Jego mina zbiła mnie z pantałyku. Powaga, która jeszcze chwilę wcześniej gościła na jego twarzy, teraz zaczęła ustępować lekkiemu rozbawieniu. W jego oczach było coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie mogłem do końca uchwycić i zdefiniować, choć dostrzegałem to doskonale.

\- Dlaczego tak patrzysz? – byłem zdolny tylko do zdawkowych pytań i twierdzeń. Chciałem zrzucić winę na wypity alkohol, choć wiedziałem, że powód mojego zachowania siedział obok mnie.

\- Zabawny jesteś, Potter. – poklepał mnie po ramieniu, po czym wstał z kanapy i zaczął szperać w jednej z kuchennych szuflad.

Boris położył przed nami na stoliku foliową torebkę białego proszku, zupełnie jakby czytał w moich myślach.

\- Chcesz trochę?

\- Jasne.

Dwie kreski później wróciła znajoma wesołość i rozbudzenie. Opowiadaliśmy sobie historie, wypowiadaliśmy słowa, o których zapominałem, gdy tylko opuszczały nasze usta. Śmiałem się, choć do końca nie wiedziałem z czego. Intensywnie obserwowałem Borisa, jego uśmiech i nazbyt żywiołową gestykulację; jego szyję, gdy odchylał głowę do tyłu pod wpływem wesołości.

Podszedł do gramofonu i zmienił płytę. Oparł się o półkę z książkami i zapalił papierosa. Pokój wypełniła piosenka, którą miałem wrażenie, że znałem, ale jednocześnie nigdy jej nie słyszałem.

\- Co to za piosenka? Brzmi znajomo.

\- W oryginale wykonuje ją Bob Dylan. – wydmuchał dym z papierosa, ciągle patrząc na mnie. – Ta wersja bardziej mi się podoba.

_Leave your stepping stones behind, now something calls for you_

_Forget the dead you've left, they will not follow you_

Ta piosenka, szybko bijące przez kokainę serce, alkoholowe oszołomienie, t-shirt, który pożyczył mi Boris i który pachniał jak on. Nagle to wszystko wdawało się zbyt przytłaczające. Poczułem zmianę w powietrzu. Boris stał na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, w jego spojrzeniu było coś bezczelnego.

Dopalił papierosa i odłożył go do popielniczki stojącej przy gramofonie. Podszedł bliżej, jednak nie usiadł obok mnie. Poruszyłem się nieco, jak gdyby zachowanie prostej pozycji mogło obronić mnie przed bliskością Borisa.

\- Theo. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

Kucnął przede mną, a dłonie położył na moich kolanach. Myślałem, że zwariuję. Musiałem powstrzymać odruch, który ponownie wydawał mi się dziwnie naturalny – z przerażeniem zauważyłem, że chciałem być bliżej Borisa.

Pocałował mnie w policzek i odsunął się nieco, by sprawdzić moją reakcję. Miałem wrażenie, że jego usta zostawiły bliznę na mojej skórze. Moje serce przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej – nie sądziłem, że było to możliwe. Musiałem w tym momencie nieświadomie pobijać jakiś dziwny rekord.

Boris wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał ode mnie jakiejś konkretnej reakcji – chciał, bym powiedział mu co stanie się dalej, bym zdecydował. Czułem się sparaliżowany. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić ze sobą, co zrobić z Borisem tak blisko mnie.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy… - nie dokończył.

Nachylał się ku mnie powoli, jakby w obawie, że mogłem w każdej sekundzie go odepchnąć i uciec. Pocałował mnie w usta – pierwszy raz od ostatniej nocy w Vegas. Znajomy zapach wódki, posmak nietrzeźwości. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek, dla mojego ciała była to jedyna logiczna reakcja.

\- Theo, czy to jest w porządku? – zapytał niepewnie. Zastanawiałem się, czy on sam znał odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziałem szczerze. – Ale chcę, żebyś zrobił to jeszcze raz.

Złapałem go za kołnierz koszuli i pociągnąłem z powrotem na kanapę. Boris uśmiechnął się do mnie, pokazując rząd równych zębów, po czym pocałował mnie ponownie, tym razem z większą pewnością. Miałem wrażenie, że serce za chwilę wyskoczy mi z piersi.

Siedział blisko mnie. Jego dłoń spoczywała na mojej szyi; byłem pewny, że Boris mógł wyczuć mój szalejący puls. Kciuk zataczał niewielkie kółka na skórze. Część mnie krzyczała i błagała o więcej. Druga część natomiast była przerażona.

Przez myśl przeszło mi: _co dalej?_ Atmosfera między nami zmieniła się. Oczy Borisa pociemniały i widziałem, że on czegoś ode mnie oczekiwał. Sposób, w jaki mimowolnie jego ciało zbliżało się do mojego, szybkie spojrzenia próbujące na raz objąć całą moją sylwetkę i te cholerne pocałunki – to wszystko kierowało moje myśli tylko w jednym, oczywistym kierunku. Sama świadomość tego, co Boris mógłby mi zrobić, co _ja_ mógłbym mu zrobić, wystarczyła by zalała mnie fala gorąca. Wiedziałem, że tego chciałem, nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Ale wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Nie chciałem rozpętać kolejnej burzy, bo wszystkie poprzednie omal mnie nie zabiły.

\- Cholera jasna, Boris.

Zaśmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jego dłoń zsunęła się z mojej szyi i spoczęła na klatce piersiowej.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć ci to samo.

Nie musiałem mu niczego tłumaczyć, wystarczyło spojrzenie, zdawkowe zdanie, westchnięcie, zupełnie jak przed laty w Vegas.

\- To co, po jeszcze jednym?

\- Będę miał przez ciebie kaca stulecia.

Wypiliśmy po kieliszku wódki, a potem po kolejnym i jeszcze następnym. Byliśmy nieźle ululani przez alkohol i kokę. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Było już dawno po zmroku, tylko tyle wiedziałem. 

\- Chodźmy już spać – powiedziałem. Byłem cholernie zmęczony przez natłok wrażeń zarówno tego wieczoru, jak i poprzednich kilku dni.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba dzisiaj zostać na tej okropnej kanapie, prawda, Potter?

Nie wiedziałem, czy to przez mój nietrzeźwy stan, czy przez to, jak bardzo ciągnęło mnie do niego, ale nagle absurdem wydawała mi się decyzja podjęta poprzedniego wieczoru, by spać w salonie, z dala od Borisa.

Podniósł się z kanapy, chwiejąc się znacznie. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

\- Chodź.

Wziąłem go za rękę i pozwoliłem zaprowadzić się do sypialni. Ponownie – odruch, którego nie mogłem w żaden sposób zanegować. Obijaliśmy się o ściany i śmialiśmy się z naszego pijackiego stanu. Dzieci na pustyni, rozbawione niczym innym jak tylko swoim towarzystwem.

Zdjęliśmy z siebie ubrania i położyliśmy się obok siebie. Ja jedynie w bokserkach i koszulce pożyczonej od Borisa; on w samej bieliźnie. W normalnych warunkach bliskość przy tak znikomej warstwie ubrań budziłaby moje zastrzeżenia. Tej nocy jednak było to dla mnie zupełnie naturalne.

Spodziewałem się, że odwrócimy się od siebie i każdy z nas odpłynie w niebyt oddzielnie, choć w jednej przestrzeni. Jednak Boris ułożył się na boku, jego twarz zwrócona była w moją stronę. Łóżko było szerokie, ale on leżał blisko mnie. Nie zamierzałem uciekać – również skierowałem się ku niemu. Patrzył prosto na mnie, a jego twarz dryfowała w ciemności przełamanej jedynie przez światła latarni wpadające przez okno. Dotykałem jego włosów, jego twarzy, a on nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. Cała ta sytuacja nie wydawała mi się do końca prawdziwa. Miałem wrażenie, że unosiliśmy się gdzieś poza wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek się nam przydarzyło. Przestałem nawet słyszeć bicie swojego serca, jeszcze niedawno tak niespokojnego.

***

Moja osobista cela – pokój hotelowy w Amsterdamie. Znalazłem się tu ponownie, nie mając pojęcia w jaki sposób i dlaczego. Leżałem na łóżku, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć. Czułem ciężar swojego ciała, miałem wrażenie, że ściąga mnie w dół, zupełnie jakbym był zrobiony z nieogrzanego wosku. Jedynie moja klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w zatrważającym tempie. Oddychałem płytko. Przyspieszone bicie serca przypominało mi o tym, że żyję, choć – paradoksalnie – byłem przekonany, że umieram.

Nie musiałem rozglądać się po pokoju, znałem go na pamięć. Na stoliku obok leżała torebka po heroinie, którą wziąłem chwilę wcześniej. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, które obejrzałem nazbyt dokładnie. Teraz wydawało mi się, że obserwowały mnie z wyrzutem, szydząc.

Coś było nie tak. Chciałem zamknąć oczy, ale nie mogłem. Raziły mnie promienie słońca, bezczelnie zaglądające do pokoju, choć byłem pewny, że zasunąłem zasłony chwilę wcześniej. Czas jakby zwolnił, mimo to moje serce ciągle biło tak samo szybko. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłem otaczającą mnie anomalię – na cały pokój opadał w zwolnionym tempie szary pył. Oświetlany przez słońce, wyglądał niemal srebrzyście.

Byłem pewny, że utknąłem, że wszystko wokół mnie się zatrzymało. Wszystko z wyjątkiem mojego niespokojnego serca i bezlitośnie opadającego pyłu, który wydawał się niemal tak ciężki jak moje ciągle zapadające się coraz głębiej w łóżko ciało. Pył z muzeum. Wybuch. Tutaj w Amsterdamie też musiał mieć miejsce jakiś wypadek. Powinienem uciekać, ale nie byłem w stanie.

Szum krwi w moich uszach. Nie wiedziałem, czy umierałem przez wziętą heroinę, czy przez przygniatający mnie pył. Być może był jeszcze inny powód, nie miałem pojęcia.

Głośno przełknąłem ślinę. Mój język był jak mokra wata, niemal dławił. W gardle czułem pył; a może był to piasek. Vegas, pomyślałem. Mój martwy ojciec gdzieś w rozbitym samochodzie na jednej ze stanowych dróg. Boris. Piętnastoletni Boris, kompletnie przerażony, upadający na zimną betonową podłogę. Strzały. Chłód podziemnego garażu. Znów Amsterdam. Szczygieł. Mały, martwy ptaszek. Wszystko, co się działo, było moją winą, byłem o tym przekonany. Byłem świadkiem tych wszystkich wydarzeń, byłem wszędzie na raz, choć jednocześnie pozostawałem przykuty do łóżka w tym cholernym hotelowym pokoju.

Byłem pewny, że obserwowała mnie moja matka, że stała naprzeciwko łóżka. Czułem na sobie jej wzrok, pełen rozczarowania. Wiem, chciałem powiedzieć, ja też jestem rozczarowany, uwierz mi. Chciałem na nią spojrzeć. Jednak i moje oczy odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa, nie mogłem nimi poruszać. Mój wzrok przykuty był do sufitu, który ledwo dostrzegałem. Wszędzie szarość ciągle spadającego pyłu, który bezlitośnie przykrywał moje ciało, moje otwarte oczy, których nie mogłem w żaden sposób ochronić, nie mogłem ich zamknąć.

Ja też jestem rozczarowany, tyle chciałem powiedzieć. Nie mogłem jednak wykrztusić tego ani w muzeum, ani w Vegas. Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć Hobiemu ani mojemu martwemu ojcu. Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć Borisowi, piętnastoletniemu Borisowi wykrwawiającemu się w garażu w Amsterdamie. Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć mamie, a wiedziałem, że czeka.

Otworzyłem oczy, mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu wydawało mi się, że nie mogłem ich zamknąć. Oddychałem szybko, serce waliło niemiłosiernie. Gdzie się znajdowałem? To nie Amsterdam, nie muzeum, wyliczałem w myślach. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie. Zdawało się, że odzyskałem władzę nad własnym ciałem, jednak ciągle było ciężkie, jakby obce. Jakbym odczuwał siebie jednocześnie pozostając gdzieś obok, poza samym sobą. Wszystko wokół mnie emanowało ciszą i spokojem, ale miałem wrażenie, że traciłem zmysły. Oddech był coraz szybszy. Bezruch pokoju nagle stał się przerażający – za bardzo kontrastował z moim pędzącym sercem. Ściany próbowały mnie zmiażdżyć, odbierały tlen.

\- Potter? – dłoń potrząsająca moje ramię. Znajomy głos, który wiele razy sprowadzał mnie na ziemię, z powrotem do własnego ciała.

_Shh, Potter. To tylko ja._ Urywany oddech, szum klimatyzacji, ciche pochrapywanie Popczika. Wspomnienie z Las Vegas, jedno z wielu.

\- Theo, to tylko ja. Spokojnie. Jesteś w Antwerpii, ze mną, Jesteś bezpieczny.

Objął mnie. Kurczowo złapałem go za ramię, jakby pewny uścisk mógł przywrócić mi oddech.

Nowy Jork, muzeum, moja matka. Amsterdam i foliowa torebka pełna heroiny. Strzał z pistoletu, krew na płaszczu Borisa. Wspomnienie koszmaru.

\- Boris – wypowiedziałem jego imię niemal bezgłośnie. Punkt oparcia, latarnia morska.

\- Jestem tu.

Spojrzałem na niego. Półmrok sypialni zdawał się trochę mniej obcy. Przypomniałem sobie, że twarz Borisa była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziałem przed zaśnięciem. Poczułem, jak wspomnienia minionego wieczoru próbowały dobić się do mojej świadomości. Jesteś tutaj, w Antwerpii, z Borisem, powiedziałem do siebie w myślach. Nic ci nie grozi.

Leżeliśmy tak spleceni ze sobą, ramiona Borisa pewne i przywołujące mnie ku rzeczywistości. Nie przestawał mówić do mnie, dopóki mój oddech się nie uspokoił, dopóki mojego spojrzenia nie przestawał wypełniać paranoiczny lęk.

\- Widziałem wszystko – wyszeptałem po dłuższej chwili. Nie wiedziałem ile czasu minęło od mojego przebudzenia, ile tak leżeliśmy. Byłem spokojniejszy, irracjonalny lęk ustał. Zostały tylko dobrze mi znany smutek i pustka, do których byłem przyzwyczajony.

Boris odsunął się nieco, by na mnie spojrzeć. Jego ramiona wciąż jednak mnie nie opuszczały.

\- Znowu byłem w Amsterdamie… Cholera, byłem wszędzie na raz. Widziałem wszystko. Vegas, Nowy Jork, Amsterdam. Mój ojciec, Hobie, ty. Strzelanina w garażu. Jakiś chory zlepek wszystkiego, co poszło nie tak. Widziałem to wszystko, moja świadomość podróżowała do kilku miejsc na raz, a ja utknąłem. I nie mogłem zobaczyć mamy, wiesz. Wiedziałem, że była ze mną w tym pokoju, ale nie mogłem na nią spojrzeć. Chciałem, ale nie mogłem.

Zakryłem oczy dłonią. Być może nie powinienem mówić tego wszystkiego Borisowi, ale gdy tylko wypowiedziałem pierwsze zdanie, reszty już nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać. Lata koszmarów; tak naprawdę lata spędzone w koszmarze, zaczęły wylewać się ze mnie hektolitrami.

\- I ty – powiedziałem cicho. Nie ośmieliłem się spojrzeć na Borisa. – Byłeś tam, umierałeś, a ja nie mogłem ci pomóc.

Tej nocy rozpadłem się. Płakałem pierwszy raz od lat. Oszołomiony koszmarem i kompletnie przytłoczony, nie znalazłem miejsca na wstyd. Trzymałem się Borisa, znowu byłem nastoletnim chłopcem w Vegas.

Płakałem, a Boris mi na to pozwolił. Pozwolił mi się rozpaść, jakby doskonale wiedział, że właśnie tego potrzebowałem.

\- Wiesz co było najgorsze? W tym wszystkim przeważającym uczuciem nie był strach, czy smutek. Byłem tylko tak kurewsko rozczarowany i inni wokół byli rozczarowani mną. To tak cholernie męczące, Boris.

\- To już zniknęło – powiedział cicho. Swoją brodę oparł na mojej głowie. Ukryłem twarz w jego szyi. – Jesteśmy tylko my. I przysięgam ci, Theo, z mojej strony nie ma żadnego rozczarowania.

Nie powiedzieliśmy już nic więcej. Zanim zasnąłem, łzy zdążyły wyschnąć na moich policzkach.

***

Otworzyłem oczy. Sypialnię zalewało światło słoneczne. Leżałem na samym środku łóżka, kurczowo obejmując wymiętą kołdrę. Borisa nie było u mojego boku.

Przewróciłem się na plecy i sięgnąłem po okulary leżące na stoliku obok. Leżałem nieruchomo przez chwilę, nasłuchując. Czy Boris w ogóle był w mieszkaniu? Westchnąłem ciężko na samą myśl o nim; wraz z nim wróciły do mnie wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru i nocy. Byłem z wszech miar zaskoczony samym sobą. Z ulgą, ale jednocześnie przerażeniem powodowanym samoświadomością zdałem sobie sprawę, że – mimo odurzenia – pamiętałem wszystko, co się między nami wydarzyło.

Wszedłem pod prysznic i próbowałem nadążyć za pędzącymi szybko myślami. Dokuczał mi lekki ból głowy, a mój język był jak papier ścierny, mimo to czułem dziwny spokój. Mimo koszmaru i gwałtownego płaczu czułem się wypoczęty. Choć mój nocny wybuch żalu i szczerości, na jaką nie zdobyłem się przez lata, zdawał się być swego rodzaju oczyszczeniem, to wolałem nie zastanawiać się, jak wyglądało moje zachowanie z punktu widzenia Borisa. Gdzieś podskórnie czułem wstyd. Odwiedziłem Borisa po raz pierwszy i z jakiegoś powodu postanowiłem mazgaić się jak mała dziewczynka. Nie taką wersję siebie miałem zamiar prezentować przed Borisem; tak naprawdę przed kimkolwiek. Skrzywiłem się, gdy momentalnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że od naszego pierwszego spotkania w Nowym Jorku byłem uosobieniem wszystkiego, tylko nie tego jednego, czego chciałem – opanowania. W jakim stopniu odpowiadał za to Boris – nad tym nie chciałem się zastanawiać.

No i był jeszcze wczorajszy wieczór, który również postanowił zagościć w mojej pamięci. I ja, i Boris byliśmy naćpani i pijani. Byłem jednak w pełni świadomy tego, co mówiłem i – o zgrozo – co robiłem. Jak miałem to wytłumaczyć, jak rozumieć? To wszystko wydawało się jednocześnie nieuniknione, ale i niezrozumiałe. Nie potrafiłem zdefiniować naszej sytuacji. A może nie było czego definiować? Może Boris nawet tego nie pamiętał, lub nie przypisywał tym wydarzeniom żadnej wartości ani potrzeby wyjaśniania. Sam już nie wiedziałem, czy chciałem, żeby tak było. Nie wiedziałem też, czy powinienem zachowywać się wobec niego normalnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Ale z drugiej strony – co niby miałoby się między nami zmienić? Odczuwałem lekki dyskomfort na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru, ale byłem prawie pewny, że Boris nie będzie miał z naszym zachowaniem żadnego problemu. Choć odkąd odnowiliśmy kontakt spędziłem z nim stosunkowo niewiele czasu, to wystarczyło, bym wiedział, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniły ani w zachowaniu samego Borisa, ani w sposobie, w jakim przebywaliśmy ze sobą.

Wychodząc z sypialni, potrząsnąłem głową z dezaprobatą spowodowaną własnymi myślami – za dużo cholernych pytań i to takich, których wolałbym w ogóle nie zadawać.

Przesuwałem się cicho korytarzem i ponownie nasłuchiwałem. Ciche nucenie i odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych szafek. Boris był w kuchni.

\- Jak tam, Potter? Kac? – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, pokazując rząd białych zębów.

Potarłem palcami skronie i usiadłem na stołku barowym.

\- Tylko trochę.

\- To ci pomoże. – postawił przede mną szklankę z rozpuszczającą się w wodzie aspiryną, którą opróżniłem na raz. Patrzył na mnie badawczo. Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy; Boris nad czymś się zastanawiał.

\- Pamiętasz wczorajszy wieczór, tak?

Odstawiłem szklankę nieco gwałtowniej niż zamierzałem. Od razu przypomniała mi się nasza kłótnia w Nowym Jorku, gdy Boris wyrzucał mi, że często urywał mi się film.

\- Tak.

\- Cały?

\- Tak, ja… Tak.

Bałem się, ze Boris będzie drążył temat, doskonale wiedziałem, dlaczego pytał mnie o moje wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Ale teraz, gdy byłem trzeźwy, nie byłem w stanie czegokolwiek mu powiedzieć, choć miałem wrażenie, że powinienem.

Uśmiech jednak ponownie rozjaśnił jego nieco zmęczoną twarz.

\- To dobrze, Potter. To dobrze.

\- A co do tego, co się wydarzyło w nocy… - nie potrafiłem na niego spojrzeć.

\- Wszystko w porządku – przerwał mi. – Nie musisz niczego tłumaczyć. To znaczy, to nie jest, kurwa, w porządku, to całkiem beznadziejne. Chciałbym, żebyś miał się lepiej, ale… - westchnął, jakby sfrustrowany wielością rzeczy, o których chciał, a nie potrafił mi powiedzieć. – Mam na myśli, że wszystko rozumiem. Znamy się, prawda? _Ja_ cię znam. Widzę cię, Theo.

Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym na jego słowa odpowiedzieć, więc milczałem.

\- A teraz jedz. – postawił przede mną talerz jajecznicy. – A potem pójdziemy kupić ci nowy płaszcz. Nie chcę, żebyś wyglądał jak kompletna łajza, będzie mi wstyd pokazywać się z tobą na ulicy.

\- Dupek.

***

Antwerpia miała swój urok. Typowo europejska i zabytkowa architektura robiła wrażenie. Tym razem mogłem cieszyć się tym, co widziałem, mogłem w spokoju obserwować. W Amsterdamie podziwianie miasta było ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślałem. Przeszliśmy się na starówkę – Boris mieszkał niedaleko. Było dwa dni po świętach i miasto wydawało się jeszcze nieco uśpione.

\- Tu zawsze jest tak spokojnie? – zapytałem.

\- Nah. Powinieneś zobaczyć centrum w czasie świątecznego jarmarku albo latem. Jest dużo bardziej tłoczno. Ale lubię to miasto. Potrafię tutaj odpocząć.

\- Długo tu mieszkasz?

\- Wiesz, że mieszkam wszędzie. Ale fakt, tu bywam od czasu do czasu. Mieszkanie kupiłem jakieś dwa lata temu. Początkowo często bywałem w Belgii z powodu pracy, teraz trochę rzadziej. Gdy jest okazja, dobrze jest zrobić sobie trochę wolnego, wtedy przyjeżdżam tutaj. Mam tu trochę znajomych, dziewczyn. – mrugnął do mnie.

Wywróciłem oczami.

Opuściliśmy główny rynek i przeszliśmy w okolice wypełnione sklepami. Boris wybierał te najdroższe, oczywiście. Zmuszał mnie do zmierzenia większej ilości płaszczy niż uważałem to za potrzebne. W wielu sklepach znał sprzedawców, ucinał z nimi pogawędki. Potrzebuję eleganckiego płaszcza dla mojego przystojnego przyjaciela, mówił. Trącałem go łokciem, speszony.

Byliśmy w trzecim sklepie z rzędu. Była to dla mnie liczba już zbyt wielka. W Nowym Jorku zawsze chodziłem do wybranych już wcześniej, stałych miejsc. Nie lubiłem typowo zakupowej bieganiny i zawsze męczyły mnie takie eskapady w towarzystwie Kitsey. Zastrzegłem Borisowi, że to ostatni i na pewno na coś się zdecyduję. Jednak, choć po części zirytowany, byłem nieco rozbawiony. Przyjemność sprawiało mi obserwowanie Borisa i słuchanie jego gadaniny, tej skierowanej zarówno do mnie, jak i do sklepowych ekspedientek. Boris gestykulował żywo, żartował z lekkością. Niekiedy miałem wrażenie, że mógł otrzymać wszystko za darmo, tak dobre i irytująco czarujące wrażenie potrafił zrobić na innych.

Rzeczy, które kazał mi mierzyć, to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Gust miał dobry, ale zbyt ekstrawagancki jak dla mnie.

\- Wyglądam w tym jak gangster.

\- Bzdura, płaszcz nie może sprawić, że będziesz wyglądał jak gangster, Potter. Zresztą, jesteś zbyt wielkim nudziarzem by w ogóle ktoś tak pomyślał.

Ekspedientka, na moje nieszczęście rozumiejąca angielski, zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Wal się. – próbowałem się nie roześmiać.

Ten sklep okazał się rzeczywiście ostatnim i opuściłem go w nowym płaszczu. Boris stanął przede mną i poprawił mi kołnierz. Nie zabrał jednak dłoni od razu.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze, Potter.

Odchrząknąłem i poprawiłem okulary.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść. Od chodzenia po tych wszystkich sklepach zgłodniałem.

Boris wybrał niewielką restaurację nieopodal. Ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że złożył zamówienie po francusku. Gdy kelner odszedł, Boris wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu wyrażającym samozadowolenie, jakby był pewny, że zrobił na mnie wrażenie.

Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i niczym, co jakiś czas ciesząc się nie przeszkadzającą żadnemu z nas ciszą. Nie przestawałem go obserwować. W głowie krążyły mi liczne myśli i uczucia, ale nie potrafiłem ich nazwać. Od grzanego wina zrobiło mi się ciepło, Borisowi pewnie też – miał zaróżowione policzki. Dyskomfort tego ranka uleciał gdzieś całkowicie. Gdy opuściliśmy restaurację, byłem już zupełnie zrelaksowany. Jakby sama obecność Borisa sprawiała, że wszystko wydawało się prostsze, a moje wątpliwości niedorzeczne.

Najbardziej zadziwiało mnie to, że przebywanie z Borisem było proste i oczywiste. Między nami wciąż istniało tak wiele niewyjaśnionych spraw i przemilczanych uczuć, a ponowna bliskość – choć trudna zapewne dla nas obu z różnych względów – nie wydawała się w najmniejszym stopniu nienaturalna. Minęło tyle lat, potrzebowaliśmy czasu by nadrobić to, co umknęło. Nabrałem jednak pewności, że Boris nie stał mi się obcy przez te lata rozłąki. Nie mógłby, nieważne ile dzieliłoby nas lat czy kilometrów.

Zaczął padać śnieg. Spojrzałem na idącego obok Borisa. Stykaliśmy się ramionami. Jego czarne włosy kontrastowały z obecnym wszędzie śniegiem. Epifania, nagła rewelacja. Nie mogłem ogarnąć krążących w mojej głowie myśli. Tak dużo wydarzyło się w tak krótkim czasie. Zbyt dużo.

Boris przechwycił moje spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Potter, gapisz się.

\- Och.

Śmiech. Szczery i jasny. Chciałem go objąć.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś życzenia specjalne? – zagaił. – Czy wracamy do domu?

\- Możemy wracać.

W drodze powrotnej starałem się na niego nie zerkać. Szliśmy w ciszy. Czułem, że Boris się uśmiechał, nie musiałem tego widzieć. 

Nie mogłem zrozumieć własnych odruchów. Choć to nie były do końca odruchy; raczej myśli, których nie miałem odwagi zamienić w czyn i słowa wypowiadane tylko w głowie, bo nie potrafiłem ich zwerbalizować. Impulsy, którym pragnąłem ulec. Zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem.

Gdy weszliśmy do mieszkania, byłem już całkowicie pochłonięty myślami o Borisie. Automatycznie zdjąłem płaszcz, buty. Byłem zawieszony, ale jednocześnie boleśnie świadomy obecności Borisa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Odkąd wyszliśmy z restauracji mam wrażenie, że jesteś nieobecny.

Spojrzałem na niego. Podwinął rękawy swojej czarnej koszuli i rozpiął dwa guziki znajdujące się przy szyi. Myślałem, że trafi mnie szlag. Musiał zauważyć mój dziwny wyraz twarzy, bo uniósł brew w pytającym geście.

\- Boris, co do wczoraj… Chyba nie mogę tego przemilczeć.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, to nic takiego.

Westchnąłem.

\- Nie to mam na myśli. Chodzi mi o wieczór, jak wciągaliśmy kokę… Myślałem o tym.

\- Całowaliśmy się, Potter. Tak to się nazywa. – uśmiechał się, ale nie z drwiną.

Podszedł do mnie. Był teraz nieco niższy ode mnie, więc unosił głowę by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. Był pewny, jakby dając mi do zrozumienia, że nic, co powiem, nie zbije go z pantałyku. Rzucał mi wyzwanie.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że ci się podobało, nie?

Od początku mojego pobytu w Antwerpii od czasu do czasu myślałem o tym, że nic nie było w stanie Borisa wprawić w niezręczność. Mój Boże, chyba miałem rację. I być może tak było, być może nic, co chciałem powiedzieć, nie było w stanie go zaskoczyć.

\- Naprawdę chcę cię pocałować, Boris.

Punkt dla mnie.

\- Możesz to zrobić, wiesz – powiedział, miałem wrażenie, nieco ciszej.

A więc to zrobiłem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, nie potrafiłem sobie darować. Przy Borisie tak łatwo przychodziło uleganie myślom i intencjom, które normalnie bym podważał.

Nie byłem delikatny, nie starałem się być. Niemalże rzuciłem się na niego. Prawdziwy głód, mimowolnie pomyślałem. Głód prawie tak uporczywy jak ten powodowany odstawieniem pigułek. Ale czy taki głód nie zwiastował kłopotów?

Pozwolił mi przejąć inicjatywę. Nawet nie próbował manifestować swojej siły, choć podejrzewałem, że mimo niższego wzrostu, miał jej więcej ode mnie. Przyparłem go do ściany. Dotykałem jego włosów, szyi, obojczyków powleczonych cienką skórą. Bardziej odruchowo niż świadomie zacząłem ściągać jego koszulę, której dwa guziki rozpięte chwilę wcześniej przez Borisa znacznie mnie zirytowały. Boris cały czas mi na to wszystko pozwalał. Co więcej, miałem wrażenie, że powstrzymywał uśmiech. Czułem to na swoich ustach.

Jakaś czerwona lampka zaświeciła w mojej głowie, gdy tylko rozpiąłem koszulę Borisa do końca, a moje dłonie zaczęły wędrować po jego klatce piersiowej. Musiałem przestać. Położyłem głowę na jego ramieniu, oddychałem ciężko. Moje ręce, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej tak pewne, teraz zwisały biernie wzdłuż ciała, zupełnie jakby niedowierzały, co zrobiły, jakby uschły na skutek dokonania czynu zabronionego.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie, Potter.

Bałem się na niego spojrzeć. Część mnie, co wydawało się nielogiczne, spodziewała się, że na twarzy Borisa zobaczę niechęć. Była jeszcze ta gorsza część: obawa, że gdy tylko na niego spojrzę, ponownie mu ulegnę. Zastanawiałem się, czy to nie byłby błąd. Kolejny.

Odsunął mnie lekko od siebie. Jedna z moich sparaliżowanych dłoni potarła oczy na dowód lęku. Byłem blisko Borisa, ciągle za blisko i jednocześnie dryfowałem gdzieś w nieokreślonej przestrzeni.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałem cicho. – Przesadziłem.

Boris zaśmiał się, przez co moje oczy odnalazły odwagę, by na niego spojrzeć. Uniosłem brwi, zupełnie zdumiony.

\- Za co ty mnie przepraszasz, co? – popukał mnie palcem w czoło. – Świrujesz.

\- Spojrzałem na ciebie i nie wiem, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – usiadłem na oparciu kanapy. Potrzebowałem przestrzeni. – Przecież nie jestem gejem, na miłość boską.

Sam skrzywiłem się na te słowa. Boris ponownie parsknął śmiechem, jednak mój wyraz twarzy musiał sprawić, że szybko się opanował.

\- Naprawdę, Theo? Gadasz dużo głupot, ale większej bzdury od ciebie nie słyszałem.

\- Boris – wycedziłem przez zęby. Nieme ostrzeżenie. Co on sobie wyobrażał?

Stał nieruchomo. Widziałem, że chciał coś powiedzieć, coś w jego postawie sugerowało, że zamierzał mnie sprowokować, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. I zapnij tą cholerną koszulę.

Patrzył na mnie cały czas. Zamiast koszulę zapiąć, zsunął ją z siebie. Czarny materiał spłynął na podłogę, miałem wrażenie, że z hukiem. Chciałem dotknąć Borisa, choć teraz byłem na niego wściekły.

\- Przecież nie jesteś gejem, nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać.

\- Musisz być takim głupim chujem?

Zabrnęliśmy w jakiś irytujący ślepy zaułek. Musiałem przerwać tę absurdalną wymianę zdań, miałem dość.

\- Wystarczy. – ubrałem się w pośpiechu. – Idę się przejść, jakoś znowu naszła mnie ochota na spacer.

Absurd, pomyślałem. Kompletna głupota, w zasadzie majstersztyk w kategorii głupot. Głupota bardziej absurdalna od moich miłosnych listów do Pippy, nigdy nie wysłanych. Bardziej absurdalna od wieczorów ze znajomymi Kitsey, których nie lubiłem.

Moje stopy sunęły leniwie po śniegu. Przed oczami miałem Borisa, którego włosy tak dobrze kontrastowały z wszędzie obecną, lodowatą bielą.

***

Gdy wróciłem, było już ciemno. Chłód nadchodzącego grudniowego wieczoru zdawał się popychać mnie z powrotem do ciepłego mieszkania, do Borisa.

Drzwi były niezamknięte. Boris siedział na kanapie z głową położoną na oparciu. Pomieszczenie oświetlał tylko włączony telewizor. Rozpoznałem _To wspaniałe życie_ , wersja w kolorze. Boris jednak nie wydawał się w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany tym, co się działo na ekranie – film był wyciszony. Bohaterowie byli niemi, tańczyli wokół siebie, nie wydając dźwięku. Zazdrościłem im.

\- Potter, wróciłeś.

\- Wróciłem.

Odchylił głowę w moją stronę.

\- Masz zamiar uciekać przede mną, czy może usiądziesz? – mówił cicho, jakby bał się, że wybiorę pierwszą opcję.

Usiadłem obok niego, niezbyt blisko, ale wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę, bym mógł go dotknąć. Chciałem to uczynić, lecz nie mogłem, nie po tym, jak się wcześniej zachowałem.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. To ja zachowałem się jak idiota. Niepotrzebnie ci dogryzałem.

Wydawał się spokojny, mówił cały czas ściszonym głosem. Nie patrzył na mnie – jego wzrok przykuty był teraz do ekranu telewizora. Po jego oczach poznałem, że wcale nie był zajęty filmem, myślami wędrował gdzieś indziej.

\- Żałuję, że twój pobyt tutaj musi tak wyglądać. Liczyłeś na odpoczynek, dostałeś zupełnie co innego. Przykro mi, Potter. Ja po prostu… - odwrócił się wreszcie w moją stronę. Jego spojrzenie, mimika, ton wypowiadanych słów sugerowały, że był lekko wstawiony. – Powiedz mi, co mam robić, gdy zaczynasz mnie całować? Odepchnąć cię, wbrew sobie? Nie potrafię zrozumieć, czego chcesz.

Kolory rzucane przez ekran telewizora przesuwały się po twarzy Borisa. Jego rysy wydawały się jeszcze ostrzejsze niż w świetle dnia. Niebieski, pomarańczowy, znów niebieski.

\- Nie wiem, Boris. Ja też nie rozumiem. Powinniśmy być sobie obcy, prawda? A jest zupełnie odwrotnie.

Nie chciałem, żeby zrozumiał mnie opacznie. Chciałem powiedzieć mu, że zdumiewała mnie lekkość, z jaką przychodziło nam przebywanie ze sobą. I że całowałem go, bo tego chciałem.

\- Znowu świrujesz. – uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pewnie tak.

Boję się, Boris, chciałem powiedzieć. Bałem się tego, jak bardzo go chciałem, bałem się do tego otwarcie przyznać, szczególnie przed samym sobą. Bałem się tego, że wtargnął do mojego życia nagle, niezapowiedzianie. I po wieloletniej nieobecności był bardziej prawdziwy niż wszyscy ludzie, z którymi przebywałem na co dzień. Był bardziej prawdziwy niż Kitsey, bardziej prawdziwy niż Pippa kiedykolwiek mogła być. Jak bardzo Boris był mi znajomy, jak mocno pożądany w moim osobistym krajobrazie, stanowiło dla mnie oczywistość, ale jednocześnie było absurdalną zagadką. Jego obecność była prawie doskonała, dlatego ciężko było mi ją znieść. Wszystko, czym byliśmy, _jak_ byliśmy sprawiało, że dostrzegałem nagle każdą rysę mojego rzekomo ułożonego życia. Swoim chaotycznym sposobem bycia, błyskiem w oku, zdawał się nieustannie pytać mnie: czego chcesz, Potter? Dziwna linia między tym, co dobrze mi znane i tym, co skrycie pożądane. Linia topornie postawiona przed moim nosem; oczywista, nie do zignorowania i jednocześnie tak łatwa do przekroczenia. Wystarczył krok, niewielki skok i mogłem być po drugiej stronie. Najprostszy ruch, prawie niemożliwy do wykonania.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać? – powiedziałem cicho.

\- O co tylko chcesz.

Niebieski, zielony, szary. Kolory rzucane przez ekran telewizora przesuwały się po twarzy Borisa.

\- Czym był pocałunek w Vegas? Ten przed moim wyjazdem. – doprecyzowałem, bo choć byłem prawie pewny, że całowaliśmy się tylko raz (a raczej Boris całował mnie, bo ja byłem zbyt zaskoczony), to istniało ryzyko, że miałem luki w pamięci.

Boris wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Chyba był wieloma rzeczami na raz. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, wiesz dlaczego. Myślałem, że widzę cię po raz ostatni. Bałem się. – urwał na chwilę, zastanawiał się nad czymś. – Ale całuję cię teraz, Potter, więc wszystko jest chyba oczywiste, nie?

Mogłem zapytać, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Mogłem poprosić, by wyjaśnił. Powinienem, ale bałem się. Już sam fakt, że Boris mnie całował, wydawał mi się absurdalny. Co z jego żoną Astrid, myślałem. Przecież Boris nie był gejem, to wiedziałem na pewno. Czy był?

Cieszyłem się, że nie mógł usłyszeć tych wynaturzeń. Jak śmieszne musiałyby wydawać się moje myśli – być może Boris całował mnie ot tak, po prostu; a jutro wrócę do Nowego Jorku i nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Niemal się zaśmiałem na to „objawienie”. Każdy z nas jutro wracał do własnego życia, więc nad czym ja się w ogóle zastanawiałem?

\- Potter, litości.

\- Co?

\- Znowu myślisz. I coś mi się wydaje, że to nie są mądre myśli.

Westchnąłem.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co powinienem zrobić. Wiesz, że twój powrót obnażył każde kłamstwo, które tak dokładnie skonstruowałem?

Teraz jego twarz otulał ciepły, złocisty kolor, który eksponował jego ciemne oczy. Obserwował mnie bacznie.

\- Czy to źle?

Mógł zapytać, co miałem na myśli i poprosić, bym doprecyzował, wyjaśnił. Nie zrobił tego. Nie tylko ja unikałem bezpośrednich pytań, które wydawały się bardziej niebezpieczne niż ewentualne odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Powiesz mi, gdy będziesz już wiedział?

Pokiwałem tylko twierdząco głową.

Czułem się spokojniejszy, choć ciągle nieco oszołomiony. Zupełnie jakbym jeździł wyciągiem narciarskim z góry na dół w zbyt szybkim tempie. Równina, dwa tysiące metrów nad poziomem morza, znów równina. Wrażenia jeszcze całkiem niedawno pokryte warstwą kurzu.

\- Boris?

\- Hm? – uniósł głowę, którą ponownie oparł o zagłówek kanapy.

\- Zostało ci może coś jeszcze? - nie musiałem mówić mu, co miałem na myśli. Narkoman zawsze zrozumie narkomana.

Bez słowa wstał i przyniósł mi z kuchni woreczek białego proszku. Wciągnąłem dwie kreski.

\- A ty?

Postawił na stoliku do kawy niewielkie pudełko.

\- Ja potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego.

Obserwowałem go uważnie. Mieszał sobie strzał – heroina i woda. Niebieskie światło telewizora odbijało się w łyżce.

\- Nie myślisz czasem, żeby z tym skończyć? 

\- Daj mi spokój, ręka mnie boli. Daj się postrzelić w święta i zobaczymy, czy będziesz chciał łykać tylko aspirynę.

\- Wiem, ale to szaleństwo robić to w ten sposób.

\- Dla mnie żaden problem, Potter. Daję sobie w żyłę tylko przy szczególnych okazjach.

Słyszałem to już wiele razy od innych ćpunów. Lubiłem też przekonywać samego siebie, że mam wszystko pod kontrolą, a samo notowanie zażywanych dawek moich farmaceutyków miało być tego rzekomym świadectwem.

Boris dostrzegł moją minę, mówiącą mu: tak, jasne, i tak ci nie wierzę.

\- To prawda! Nie jestem uzależniony.

\- W takim razie czemu tego nie rzucisz?

\- Po co?

\- Naprawdę muszę mówić po co?

Po to, żebyś żył, pragnąłem mu powiedzieć. Nie chciałem jednak zabrzmieć jak kaznodzieja – byłem ostatnią osobą, która mogła kwestionować jego złe nawyki.

Boris zapiął opaskę uciskową i podwinął rękaw koszuli.

\- Kto mieczem wojuje, ten od miecza ginie, Potter.*

Sekundy, niebieskie światło, odgłos odpinanej opaski. Miałem wrażenie, że słyszę szum krwi płynącej w żyłach Borisa. Niemalże wsiąkał teraz w kanapę, jego oczy były lekko przymknięte. Błogość, za którą nie musiał gonić, o którą nie musiał się starać. Zdemoralizowany fresk Michała Anioła.

Wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku.

\- Theo – moje imię dziwnie rozciągnięte na jego języku – jesteś zbyt daleko ode mnie. Zupełna strata czasu, a jutro wracasz do Nowego Jorku.

Przysunąłem się do niego niepewnie; Boris otoczył mnie ramieniem. Minęła może chwila, a może godzina – tego nie byłem pewny – a moja głowa spoczęła na jego kolanach. Odwrócony byłem w kierunku telewizora. Boris trzymał dłoń w moich włosach, drugą położył na moim ramieniu.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu włączył głos. Bohaterowie na ekranie cudownie przemówili.

_Czego pragniesz, Mary? Księżyca? Powiedz tylko słowo, a zarzucę lasso i ściągnę go w dół._

Boris zaśmiał się cicho.

_Podaruję ci księżyc, Mary._

_Niech tak będzie._

\- Zawsze uważałem, że ta scena jest w pewien sposób idiotyczna. Jak myślisz, Potter? Ten mężczyzna ma rację – George powinien po prostu pocałować Mary, a nie opowiadać bzdury.

\- Racja. – przygryzłem wargę. Zastanawiałem się, czy to, co przyszło mi na myśl, powinno zostać powiedziane głośno. – Ale ty też często opowiadasz bzdury.

Stuknął mnie lekko w ramię.

\- Odczep się. Jestem bardziej konkretny od niego.

\- Powiedzmy, że tak.

Czas rozpłynął się w niewielkiej przestrzeni, w której się znajdowaliśmy. Byłem go świadomy, ale nie mogłem i nie chciałem go uchwycić. Zupełnie jakby stanowił gęstą mgłę spowijającą salon Borisa. Dryfowaliśmy w niej, oświetleni przez ekran telewizora. Dalsze sceny filmu przewijały się przeze mnie niezauważone. Skupiałem się jedynie na dłoniach Borisa.

\- A ty czego pragniesz, Theo? Mam nadzieję, że nie księżyca, bo tego ci nie załatwię.

Szept na wpół prześmiewczy, na wpół wyrażający jakąś dziwną nadzieję. Nie odpowiedziałem, nawet nie ważyłem się drgnąć. Dopiero, gdy dłoń Borisa przestała bawić się moimi włosami, a jego oddech spowolnił, przewróciłem się na plecy. Leżałem tak na wznak i obserwowałem śpiącego Borisa.

\- Do diabła z księżycem – powiedziałem cicho.

Przespaliśmy tak całą noc. O świcie mgła miała opaść, przygniatając nas boleśnie.

***

Gdy się obudziłem, było już jasno. Leżałem na sofie w salonie przykryty kocem. Nieco zdezorientowany sięgnąłem po okulary leżące na stoliku obok. Nie pamiętałem, żebym je zdejmował.

\- Dzień dobry.

Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Przy kuchennym blacie, na stołku barowym siedział Boris i palił papierosa. Wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego.

\- Spałeś jak zabity, a ja nie miałem serca cię budzić. – uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Która godzina?

\- Minęła dziesiąta.

Za dwie godziny miałem samolot do Nowego Jorku.

\- Cholera, muszę się zbierać. Idę pod prysznic.

Minąłem go szybko, starając się uniknąć jakiejkolwiek okazji do bliskiej konfrontacji, choć nie byłem do końca pewny, czy Boris w ogóle chciał do jakiejś konfrontacji dążyć.

\- Potter. – jego głos zatrzymał mnie tuż przed drzwiami łazienki. – Wielka szkoda, że dzisiaj wylatujesz. To były dobre dni, nie? Powinniśmy mieć więcej czasu.

Cieszyłem się, że byliśmy poza zasięgiem swoich spojrzeń. Zza zakrętu widziałem tylko dym z palonego przez Borisa papierosa. Oparłem czoło o chłodną ścianę.

\- Tak, to były dobre dni. Ale muszę wracać. Zostawiłem za sobą niezły bałagan, muszę coś z tym zrobić.

\- Wiem, wiem.

Chwila ciszy. Zniknąłem za drzwiami łazienki.

Moja klatka piersiowa zdawała ściągać mnie dół, jakby była pełna ołowiu. Niechęć powrotu do mojego życia z jednoczesnym pragnieniem szybkiego naprawienia moich błędów mieszała się z żalem związanym z opuszczeniem Antwerpii, choć jeszcze w Amsterdamie Boris musiał mnie namawiać do przyjazdu tutaj.

Zdawało się, że w ciągu trzech dni Boris magicznym, nieznanym mi sposobem ponownie skuł nasze życia łańcuchem podobnym do tego, który trzymał Szczygła na uwięzi. Lub być może myślenie o tym w ten sposób było głupotą – może ten łańcuch towarzyszył mi już od dawna, od czasów Vegas.

Potrząsnąłem głową. Bezcelowe refleksje – czy ważne było jak, kiedy i dlaczego, jeśli odczuwałem obecność Borisa tak wyraźnie? Stało się, takie było _status quo_. Jednak ta świadomość nie działała pokrzepiająco, ani nie odpowiadała na frapujące mnie pytania. Co miało się stać z nami dalej?

Gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, Boris wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu. Palcami kreślił na blacie nic nieznaczące kształty. Podszedłem do niego. Uniósł głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć. Dopiero teraz mogłem mu się przyjrzeć. Bose stopy oparte o stołek, czarne dżinsy, nieco sprane. Jego włosy były jeszcze lekko wilgotne, kręciły się bardziej niż zazwyczaj – Boris musiał brać prysznic niedługo przede mną, gdy jeszcze spałem. I cholerna koszula – podobna do tej z wczoraj – ponownie niezapięta.

Zorientował się na co patrzę. Poruszył się niespokojnie. Na jego twarzy nie dostrzegłem jednak zmieszania.

Zmniejszyłem dystans do minimum. Stałem teraz między jego nogami, niemal dotykałem stołka. Cholerne światło dzienne, pomyślałem. Mrok przełamany jedynie ekranem telewizora był o niebo bezpieczniejszy. Próbowałem wyobrazić sobie kolory tańczące na twarzy Borisa. Niebieski, zielony, niebieski. Zbyteczne próby – dzień nie miał litości. Zastanawiałem się, czy Boris myślał podobnie.

Zacząłem zapinać jego koszulę, wcześniej poprawiwszy kołnierz. Skupiałem się na swoich dłoniach – nie chciałem, by drżały. Przy każdym guziku moje palce spotykały się z jego skórą – na to z kolei nie chciałem zwracać uwagi.

Nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku, czułem to. Miałem wrażenie, że chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymywał.

\- Muszę się zbierać – powiedziałem cicho.

Położyłem dłonie na jego ramionach. Głowę miałem pochyloną ku niemu. Brak poczucia przestrzeni osobistej i cicha rozmowa – zupełnie jak na lekcjach w Vegas, kiedy nie chcieliśmy być przyłapani przez nauczycieli.

\- Zadzwonię po taksówkę. Pojadę z tobą na lotnisko.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

***

Mniej niż dwie godziny do lądowania w Nowym Jorku. Wyjrzałem przez niewielkie okno. Chmury sunęły spokojnie przed moimi oczami. Jak na grudzień, było słonecznie.

Przeciągnąłem się i ziewnąłem dyskretnie. Przespałem ponad połowę lotu i byłem za to wdzięczny swojemu organizmowi. Chwilowy niebyt pozwolił mi odpocząć. Odczuwałem niepokój związany ze sprawami, które czekały na mnie w Nowym Jorku. Na szczęście we śnie byłem od tego wolny – mój umysł postanowił zająć się świeżymi jeszcze wspomnieniami.

Myślenie o nim sprawiało mi jakąś obsceniczną przyjemność. Gdy był blisko, cały czas uciekałem – czynami, myślami, słowami. Teraz, kiedy ponownie wydawał się jedynie wytworem wyobraźni, kimś, kogo spotkałem w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości, zaczynałem za nim tęsknić. Świadomość tego nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Podskórnie czułem, że nie będzie nam dane ponownie się zobaczyć.

W Nowym Jorku padał śnieg. Z ciężkim sercem wsiadłem do taksówki. Myślałem o bałaganie, z którym musiałem sobie poradzić. Przed oczami miałem Hobiego, panią Barbour, Kitsey. Wszyscy rozczarowani, zupełnie jak w moim koszmarze.

Greenwich Village. Stanąłem przed sklepem z antykami. Zatrzymał mnie dźwięk przychodzącego smsa.

_/ mam nadzieję że wszystko ok. zobaczymy się niedługo. ucałuj ode mnie popczika x /_

* D. Tartt, _Szczygieł_ , tłum. J. Kozłowski, Kraków 2019, s. 837-838. Fragment częściowo zacytowany, częściowo sparafrazowany.


End file.
